friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 25; Celestia's Intentions
By Terrarian Pony Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 25 Celestia's Intentions ... As a train rode them to the edge of the Badlands, Vinyl pointed out the new city she was building to Skald. Skyscrapers were already seeming quite finished, and the effort of Vinyl's "serves" seemed to be paying off. Skald gasped with admiration. Skald:" My, my. You really have been going all out." Vinyl:" Heh, and all was built in three days. And if I'm not impressed now, I'll definitely be impressed when we get there." ... Octavia couldn't help but sit there silently. Octavia:" Vinyl..." Vinyl:" Tavi, it's really me. You have to stop her. She took my body." Blaze:" Wait, what the hay is going on?" Vinyl:" Tavi. That other pony... the one that tried to kill you... that's not me. Octavia, please believe me." Octavia:" That doesn't make any sense." Vinyl:" ..." Octavia:" This is just an illusion, isn't it? A fantasy to mess with my head!" Vinyl:" Octavia, it IS me." Octavia:" How!?" Blaze:" Tell us something only the real Vinyl Scratch would know." Octavia:" What was the name of the first song we ever played together." Vinyl:" *Blushes* H-hey! You promised we'd never talk about that!" Octavia:" What was it?" Vinyl sighed. Vinyl:" Silly Fillies make Silly Faces." Blaze stiffled a laugh. Octavia:" It really is you." Vinyl:" Hmmph. You owe for that." Octavia:" Vinyl, what happened?" Vinyl:" It's a long story. At first, when Key Note told me to veiw the apple, and see what it has to offer, I was only curious. So I looked into the Apple of Equin, and it was really disturbing. Eventually, I started hearing a voice in my head, telling me how I can improve the assassins. I went on a murdering spree against the crows. That... I am ashamed to admit... was actually my fault entirely. That unicorn crow with the broken horn. I did that, when I was still in control of my own body." Octavia:" Vinyl... how could you?" Vinyl:" I'm... sorry. I forgot what it truely means to be an assassin. But then I started rejecting the voice. She used every threat in the book to make me obey, and I decided enough was enough. But so did she. Tabitha took over my body completely, and sent my own spirit here, to the Everfree Forest." Octavia:" Tabitha?" Vinyl:" Oh yeah, apparently she goes WAY back. Like... after Equestria was founded. It appears she has a real problem with Princess Celestia, and now, so do I." Octavia:" Huh?" Vinyl:" This might sound REALLY crazy, but Princess Celestia is not as regretful as she leads on to be. Turns out... well, I hate to be the bearer of super bad news, but... she's actually... secretly... a templar." Octavia, Blaze, and Hunter:" WHAT!?" Applejack:" Ah hope ya'll have some proof to back that up. Twilight won't be fond of hearing somethin' so ill of Celestia I presume." Vinyl:" Get me my body back, and I'll get your proof." Octavia:" How?" Vinyl:" The Apple of Equin. Tabitha was placed into the Apple of Equin by Celestia. She came into my body when I came in contact with it." Applejack:" That explains a lot." Vinyl:" Octavia, all you need is the apple. Use it, and get me my body back." Octavia:" But wait, if that wasn't you, than how come she tried to get me to join her?" Vinyl:" She was using my body, and she knew you cared about me. What else was she going to do?" Octavia:" Didn't she realize that I would find out eventually?" Vinyl shrugged. Vinyl:" Maybe, maybe not." Blaze:" First thing is first, we have a mission that can't be delayed any longer. Sorry Vinyl, but we have to finish our task at hoof." Vinyl:" I understand. I'll wait in the Everfree until it's done." ... Tabitha, in Vinyl's body, was making preperations for a meeting with Celestia. Celestia:" I know that is you... Tabitha." Tabitha grinned. Tabitha:" Of course you do." Celestia:" Release this pony at once." Tabitha:" Yeah... see there is a problem. I want MY body back. You can deliver." Tabitha pushed the apple towards Celestia's hooves. She backed away from it, eying it wearily as if it were a desease specifically meant for her. Eventually, Celestia pulled herself together. Celestia:" K-keep that away from me. I will not do such a thing." Tabitha:" It's a simple trade, you give me my body back, and you get to take it from me." Celestia:" I can't. I won't." Tabitha frowned. Tabitha:" Do you realize what I am giving up? I want to live again Celestia! I want my body back!" Celestia:" You're body has decayed. I can't simply use the apple to bring you back to life." Tabitha:" Find a way, or I will kill you!" Celestia:" You would do it anyways. Face it... there is no way to return you to your physical form." Tabitha:" You are only delaying your death, Celestia. You will pay for your crimes of tyranny, and you won't get away with it, anymore." Celestia gave a chuckle, which turned into a sinister laugh. Tabitha:" Oh... and you think you are doing any better?" Tabitha:" No... there is only one pony who do better in this world." Celestia:" Hmph. You mean the cellist? Don't make me laugh. I'll continue to do things my own way. Do you really think anypony is truely deserving of this world? The Solar Empire will rise, like a phoenix from it's own ashes, and I will take over Equestria." Luna:" Dear sister..." Celestia turned around in shock to Luna, tears streaming from her face. Luna:" Is all of this true? All this time... were you... trying to take Equestria all for yourself?" Celestia:" Luna, I..." Luna:" Was it all lies? When you sent me to the moon, is it because you wanted this land all to yourself?" Celestia closed her eyes and snorted. Celestia:" No. It was after I had sent you to the moon that I had created my own templar order. I realized why you had tried to rule Equestria. This land is pitiful. A land of colorful, ignorant ponies, who waste their lives away. That's when I decided you were right. But you have a chance, Luna... share this power with me, and I will make sure Nightmare Moon still gets a spotlight." The room was so quite, Luna could hear her own tears dripping to the floor. Luna:" I can't believe you sister... after all we've been through. I... all those time I asked for your help... you said there was nothing you could do to deal with the templars. But all along, you were with them?" Celestia:" No... they were with me." Luna:" You... well than I'll see to it that you are stopped." Celestia:" Come now, sister..." Luna:" No! Don't you dare... I can't believe you have the nerve to me sister after telling me all of this... you monster! Did you know that I looked up to you after I came back from my thousand year banishment? I looked to you for guidnce... I admired you with every fiber in my body because you helped me see the monster I became. And now... I don't know who you are anymore." Luna began to sob. Luna:" I stood on the moon... for a thousand years... and suddenly, this is how our family tears itself apart once more? Is this what you wanted all along?" Celestia:" I was hoping you would be more co-operative. But it seems I may have to resort to threats. Follow my example, or I will burn you alongsde all of Equestria." Luna's eyes widened. Luna:" Y-you... really have become a monster, Celestia... well I will glady burn alongside Equestria if it means trying protecting it from the likes of you!" Luna grabbed the apple in her magic, and used it on Vinyl to seal Tabitha's soul back in her prison, and place Vinyl's back where it belongs. Of course, Vinyl became unconscious after this, so Luna picked up Vinyl, and teleported away with her. Celestia stomped her hoof down in frustration. Celestia:" I will not be so easily discouraged! I will find you Luna, and I will destroy you!" ... Hunter was scouting out the area. The templars seemed to turn over every stone, and look through every gap to find Pear Butter, and Bright Mac. Hunter:" Good news, this is the place. Bad news, there are a lot of templars." Octavia:" Applejack, we may need your help getting through most of them quietly." Applejack:" Um... Octavia, not sure if ya'll heard, but ah reckon ah ain't exactly the most subtle pony. Just as well, mah parents may have been assassins, and ah can accept that, but I could never find mahself wearin' them fancy blade gauntlets you got." Octavia:" You don't have to kill them, just knock them out so that they won't be a problem." Lyra:" Besides, I'll be taking lead. We will need to be as quite as possible, but we'll need to scatter if we're going to find them." Blaze:" What if things get crazy?" Octavia:" Then I'll take lead." ... It took half an hour, but they manged to clear all the templars in the area, but they couldn't find Pear or Bright. Octavia:" Any luck?" Blaze:" Nope." Hunter:" Uh-uh." Lyra:" That's a negative." Terra:" No." Applejack:" Dang it. What if it's not what we thought? What if it was a trick? Or what if they were already found an' captured?" Octavia:" Well if that were the case, then why were they still looking?" Suddenly, a stallion with a yellow-ish, coat, a red mane, and a cowpony hat, and a cutie mark of a green apple, along with a pale-orange mare, with an orange mane, and a jar of pear butter, walked up to them from a small crack in the mountain below the old royal castle. It was really them. Bright:" Ya'll must be the newer assassins that we sent to help." Octavia:" So you are... Pear and Apple?" Applejack:"Ma... pa...? Is that really you?" Pear:" Applejack?" Bright:" I s'ppose we got some explainin' to do." Applejack:" Granny explained everything." Pear:" Well then, you know the hard decision we had to make." Applejack:" Ah do, but ah wish ya'll woulda told meh sooner." Octavia intervened. Octavia:" What's done is done. All that matters is that you are reunited." Applejack nodded, and hugged her parents. Octavia:" Now, about the apple..." Bright:" We have it, it's safe an' secure." Octavia:" Good. At least they didn't get that one." Pear:" What do you mean? Did the templars get ahold of the other one?" Octavia:" Not... exactly." Suddenly, Princess Luna appeared out of thin air. She was breathing heavily, and sweating. An unconscious Vinyl Scratch was on her back, and the other apple of equin in her levitation. Luna:" Octavia... apple... sister... templars..." Octavia:" Oh for the love of you, spit it out, Luna!" Luna took a deep breathe, and everything came out at once. Luna:" Celstia has plans to take over Equestria, she created the templar order, created the apples of equin, and she is the pulling the strings between the templars and assassins..." Applejack:" So what Vinyl said was true... but wait, if yer sister made the templar order, does that mean... was me, Twilight an' our friends pawns in her game as well?" Luna:" I don't know. But it's for the best that we assume so." Octavia:" So this is like the story of Nightmare Moon all over again." Luna lowered her head in shame. Luna:" P-please, I don't..." Octavia:" I'm sorry... I never meant to remind you." Luna:" It's alright. I suppose one could see it that way." Hunter:" Wait a minute... wasn't the sun supposed to go down an hour ago?" Luna:" I was wandering that too, and I went to see my sister about that. She confessed everything to a bodyless mare named Tabitha. She used Vinyl as a host to store her spirit, but I was able to send her back into the apple." Octavia:" So... Vinyl has her body back?" Luna:" It will take a few hours for her to awaken, but yes." Blaze:" What do we do about Celestia?" Octavia:" I don't know, but somehow, I feel like the assassins shouldn't get involved." Everypony looked at her in shock. Lyra:" What do you saying Mistress?" Octavia:" I'm saying that this is a concern for the bearers of the elements of harmony." Luna:" Are you sure it's a good idea to leave this situation in their hooves?" Applejack:" Yeah, Octavia. Me an' mah friends might have a lot of strength together as friends, but ah don't know if even we can manage that kind of thing. Especially when the templars are involved." Octavia:" Don't worry about that. Leave the templars to us. We'll clear the way for the you and the rest of the elements of harmony. But you guys... you have to take care of the Princess." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)